


[Podfic] All Cats are Grey at Night

by CatofApocalypse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cat, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lots of Cats, M/M, Podfic, Romance, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), crowley loves cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: “I think we should adopt a cat.” - Said Aziraphale
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	[Podfic] All Cats are Grey at Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_Skye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Cats Are Grey At Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197994) by [Winter_Skye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye). 

To listen Online, visit my [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/catofapocalypse/episodes/All-Cats-are-Grey-at-Night-e90fcp) or [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/2fdvk2FEKUcdDAD8nDePAc?si=jbByYf75QOuwwdkXSZ6eEw)

To download, use this [Anchor](https://s3-us-west-2.amazonaws.com/anchor-audio-bank/production/2019-10-14/34218956-44100-2-7115d025c0899.mp3) link or [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sqEWIVfHHNA1eV91qcVnWNWzXbKtx-bM/view?usp=sharing)

**BONUS**

The prompt drawing I did. Not related to this fic but... CATS!


End file.
